playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Generic COD moveset
Hey so yeah this is just me having a go at what could be a moveset for just a generic COD soldier. I realise that this will pretty much just be Radec but I'll try to make it as unique as possible. I'll be basing this off of the first Black Ops as it's the only COD I have :P Square: Neutral: Knife *One swift thrust with your knife forward, stabbing the opponent for substantial AP. Side: Ballistic Knife *Throws a knife forwards causing reasonable damage at low range. Up: Tomahawk *Works like the Ballistic Knife but in an arc instead. Kind of like Sweet Tooth's machette with a shallower angle and more range. Down: Claymore *Operates with motion. Players who get too close will get hit by this. Triangle: Neutral: STONER63 *Fires very rapid chip damage spray infront you. Good Range. Holdable. Side: SPAS-12 *A quick shotgun blast. Just like Sweet Tooth's Side Triangle. Up: Frag *Throws a grenade with incredible range and explodes almost as soon as it lands. Good for crowd control. Down: PSG1 *Instantly lies down and takes aim with a sniper rifle. lot of AP gain but has 0 knockback. Circle: Neutral: Jammer *Let's placed on the ground and opponents near it cannot use their supers. Destructable. Side: Willy Pete *Throws out a grenade which creates smoke. Opponents being too close too the smoke will slowly increase your AP. Like Sir Dan's fire potion. Up:FlashBang *Get's thrown slightly upwardly and therefore has more range than the Willy pete. Confuses opponents for a while - reverses their controls. Down: Tactical Insertion *Wherever you place this will be the place you respawn for the rest of the game. Can be moved by just using the move somewhere else. Supers: Level 1: RC-XD *He lays it down on the floor and you are able to drive it freely in any direction there afterwards. It survives all falls but cannot jump. You only get 5 seconds before it explodes (Fair sized explosion) and can do so prematurely with R2 again. Level 2: Care Package *A package will drop from the top of the stage and you can get out it's contents by pressing R1 next to it. All contents (At random) can be used to kill. It may include: **Ammo: All your triangle moves will kill for the next 10 seconds. **RC-XD: Just your level 1. Unlucky. **Napalm Strike: Calls in for fire to be spread all over the stage. Like Emmett's Level 3 when you press Circle. Except the fire remains for a while which causes more kills to whoever steps on it. **Sentry Gun: allows you to place a sentry anywhere on the stage and will fire at about the same rate as Emmett's. Except the range is much longer and causes kills. It disapears after 20 seconds. **Mortar Team: Lets you place 3 large markers on the ground. Then Mortars will drop at these 3 positions with a large blast radius each. **Attack Helicopter: Lets you select a portion of the stage for the helicopter to operate in and will work like a sentry. It hovers above where the camera sees and just fires down on opponents within that range, causing kills. **Valkyrie Rockets: Works like Snake's Side Special in Brawl except they are larger, kill opponents, and have a much bigger blast radius... And you only get 3. **Chopper Gunner: Brings you into the foreground for a bit and let's you fire at your opponents for a short period. **Attack Dogs: Brings in an army of dogs to chase after your opponents. Very effective but does not last long. **GunShip: Just your Level 3. Very Lucky. Level 3: Gunship *The screen becomes a 1st person view looking out of a helicopter. You then have a long time to mow down all your oppoents with machine gun spray. Just think of Radec's of Ratchet's really. Except with Rapid Fire. Category:Blog posts